Reason for living
by Lexi4804
Summary: Soul has been acting depressed all week and Kid is determind to find out why. Warning! Yaoi! Boy x Boy! Fluff! Don't like it then don't read!


**Lexi: I'm baaaaaack!**

**Kid: Oh joy….**

**Lexi: *Throws book to Maka* you know what to do…..**

**Maka: Maaaakaaaaa…..CHOP! *Maka-chops Kid***

**Kid: X_X**

**Soul: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?**

**Lexi: He insulted me so I got Maka to Maka-chop him….. No biggie really**

**Soul: *Tries to wake up Kid***

**Lexi: This is a fanfic for the anime Soul Eater *air-punch* Enjoy!**

**Maka: Lexi doesn't own Soul Eater**

**Lexi: *Sniffs* :'( I wish I did *perverted grin***

**Summary- Kid notices that Soul is acting really weird lately. He is determined to find out why and won't take NO for an answer.**

**Pairing- SoulxKid, KidxSoul**

**Warnings- yaoi (fluff), OOC-ness, angst, suicide attempts, slight Maka bashing if you squint and tilt your head slightly.**

**Maka: Huh? :'( Me bashing? *Starts to cry***

**Lexi: Ummm….. TO THE STORY! QUICK!**

* * *

><p><strong>Reason for living<strong>

Kid and Soul had been friends ever since they first fought each other but Kid noticed that Soul had been acting really strange lately. Whenever Kid tried to talk to him, he would just walk off, whenever he saw Kid he would run away and when Kid finally managed to talk to him, he wouldn't give any reason for his odd behaviour. After a week of this treatment, Kid finally snapped.

"Soul, have I done something to piss you off? If I have then I'm sorry but I really don't know what I've done!" Kid yelled at Soul. Soul looked at the floor sadly.

"You haven't done anything Kid….." He said quietly.

"So why have you been avoiding me all week baka?" Kid shouted. Soul sighed and shut his eyes.

"It's just I-" Soul started but was cut off by Maka running up to them.

"Hey guys! What's up?" She asked happily. Soul sighed and walked away.

"Soul! Wait!" Kid yelled. Soul looked at Kid for a moment with sad eyes before running off, hoping that Kid didn't see the tears falling on his cheeks. Kid started to go after him but Maka stopped him.

"What's going on with you and Soul? He's been acting depressed for weeks! Did you guys have a fight?" She asked.

Kid shook his head "He's been avoiding me." He sighed "I really don't know what I've done wrong!" Maka shook her head sadly.

"Go find him and sort this out then baka!" She exclaimed. Kid nodded and ran after Soul, fighting the urge to say that's what he was gonna do before she stopped him.

**Soul's POV.**

"Dammit!" I yelled loudly and threw my chair at my bedroom window, smashing it to pieces. "Why did Maka have to show up when I was gonna tell him?" I picked up a piece of broken glass and winced as it cut my finger.

"_He won't feel the same way and you know it!" _a voice in my head whispered. I nodded as tears of anger and sorrow trickled down my face. My hand clenched around the shard of glass. _"You're useless!" _It hissed _"Maka doesn't need you, Kid doesn't want you! What's the point of you living?" _I nodded again.

"You're right" I whispered "I shouldn't keep living." My voice was dull with no emotion in it. It was like I was in a trance. The voice laughed manically as I pressed the glad against my wrist and slowly started cutting. Pain shot up my arm and blood poured out if the cut but I ignored it and kept cutting. "I deserve this." I mumbled. My bedroom door banged open and someone ran in. I dropped the glass in shock and spun around. "Kid?"

**Kid's POV**

I burst into Soul's room. Broken glass covered the floor, a chair was lodged in the window and everything was a mess. _"NO SYMMETRY!" _I thought angrily. Then my eyes fell on Soul. He had his back to me and I could see blood dripping onto the carpet. He spun around and dropped a blood covered piece of glass. There was a large cut across one of his wrists and his blood flowed from the cut. Just the site of it made my heart ache.

"Kid?" He said sounding shocked. "Why are you here?"

"I came to find out what's wrong with you." I said softly. I took off my jacket and ripped it into strips. "Come here baka." He let me bandage his wrist only wincing when I put some disinfectant on it. "Baka." I mumbled and shook my head. "What did you do this for?" I asked.

"I don't have a reason to live anymore." He stated. "Maka doesn't need me, Black Star and Tsubaki finally got together so I'm not needed there Liz and Patty probably won't miss me and you….. I just….. Never mind, it's not important now." Sadness shot through me and I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Baka!" I whispered. "Of course Maka needs you; otherwise she wouldn't have asked to be your meister. Liz and Patty WOULD miss you and so would Tsubaki and Black Star!" I shook my head in disbelief. He could be so dense sometimes.

"What about you then Kid?" He asked. I gave him a confused look. He continued. "If I told you about… Kid I'm in love with you! I wouldn't blame you if you walked out right now and decided never to see me again! I really wouldn't! If it's too awkward for you then I'll leave! Maka would be better without me and I know she likes you so you two could be happy. I wouldn't mind because I just want you to be happy and-" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. His eyes widened in shock for a moment then his eyes closed and he started to kiss me back. My arms went around his waist and pulled him closer. His arms wrapped around my neck and he deepened the kiss. We pulled apart panting and grinning.

"I love you too Soul." I whispered. He grinned and lent his forehead against mine.

**Soul's POV**

He loves me! I can't believe it! I was imagining him storming out and saying he never wanted to see me again! This is everything I have ever dreamed of! Hear that Maka! HE'S MINE! "Guess I DO have a reason for living after all…" I mumbled and kissed Kid softly again.

* * *

><p><strong>Lexi: Victory! Finally finished it!<strong>

**Kid: *Wakes up* Maka! *Growls and tries to attack Maka***

**Soul: *Tries to hold Kid back* don't Kid! She's not worth it!**

**Maka: *Crying* I AM WORTH IT! LOREAL SAYS SO!**

**Lexi: *Sweat-drops and sighs*Well, Thanks for reading! Reviews would be nice *hint, hint* Hope you enjoyed! Ja ne!**


End file.
